Forum:Render,Unitbox,Screenshot Discussion
Okay, we've been having a lot of trouble with deciding where to put the renders, unitbox, and all the screenshots, so I made a discussion page here. Hopefully, we will have a good result that satisfies everyone and makes the Wikia more organized. Thanks! -TheCeLL in the SWR forums Ill do a Test bed and post it on the forums to show what i think might work and the reasons behide my plaining. -Massey :chi8: Actually this got settled quite a while ago. I'll completely copy paste from the forums reply screen. name='WarWolf_1' date='13 Dec 2012, 4:56' post='53553' I've looked at the wikia and would be interested in giving assistance. - Is a "template page" already made to provide guidelines on making a new page? For example one regarding units? Or should one be made? - What should the primary picture on a unit's page be? Its Render, In-game menu box, in-game screenshot or something else? - Might MARS and/ or other members of the team be willing/ interested in discussions with those in the community? Maybe something like 1/2 hour to 1 hour in length to address/ talk about things. Take for instance the wikia, so as those interested in helping might be able to ask questions and get the ball rolling faster? Just a thought. /quote name='MARS' date='13 Dec 2012, 11:10' post='53590' I'd say the primary image should be the in-game menu box, but the render and should definitely appear somewhere in the article. /quote So yeah the primary image should be the in-game menu box. Obviously this primary image will appear in the page's info box. The render and the screenshots should appear below. IMO the render should appear beside the Unit Description section. The screenshots should appear in the Gallery section in the end of the wiki. BTW guys from next time simply use ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces) at the end of your reply to "sign" the reply. That adds a link to your wiki profile page. :) Odhora (talk) 10:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Update. Copy pasting the quote like last time, name='MARS' date='8 Jan 2013, 16:44' post='56760' I did say that a while ago but looking at it now, I do actually like the new format we have for the Golem. Okay. If we are going to work off some sort of template, I suggest the following: Right after the title, there should be a very straightforward, no-frills description of the unit, including its name, who gets it (faction+general), its role and its most defining traits; no real mention of lore or in-depth information (upgrades, tactics) yet. Next to that, I'd like to see an in-game picture that is presentable and representative of the unit's purpose. After that, the Contents tab, followed by detailed sub-sections on Lore (feel free to copy-paste render descriptions into that part), a -functional- Description, Tactics+Counters (can be treated as one thing) and Trivia. On the right, the info-box with all the details and an image of the Render. A shot of the in-game menubox should be visible below that and include the various upgrades listed as a caption. If we could set this up as a template and use it as the basis for all content, things would look a lot more orderly. Also, all images should be resized so that they line up with the left edge of the infobox. /quote Odhora (talk) 10:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC)